


Let's Read These Together!

by ColorfulReds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Books, College I think.., Dorm Rooms, Fluff, Liam is a strong nerd, M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, comic books, moving in, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulReds/pseuds/ColorfulReds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn moves his stuff in his dorm and accidentally bumps into some sort of nerdy-glassed-strong-and-robust boy on the way to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Read These Together!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the 6th grade and I don't know much about College dorms and all that.. Sorry about that!

[Zayn/Normal POV]

Zayn slowly walked down the soft carpeted hall, passing by numerous doors on every side. He balanced his tall stack of comic books on both his now-shaky hands.

Why is he balancing a dozen comic books all the way to his dorm room? That's because of his _bestest_ friend, Louis Tomlinson, took out the comic books and ran off with the box Zayn was supposed to use for his books!

Why did Louis take the box? Because he is adorably idiotic! (Zayn's own personal words).

"Argh!" Zayn groaned, trying to rise the books up to a more comfy position for his (not so strong) arms.

But of course, with all this book troubles, Zayn didn't purposely bump into another individual who fell on the ground along with Zayn and the comic books falling everywhere.

Yep, Zayn accidentaly--"accidentaly" alright?-- bumped into someone else all because of these stupid books. Now Zayn has to apologize a thousand times and have this mystery guy think that he is just a weak nerd who can't see and hold stuff properly at the same time. And he's gonna think I'm a total nerd and maybe he's gonna bully me about this.. But this is college and everyone should move on from all the bullying, bit then..

Curse these books, even though they aren't much heavy, curse my stupid room that is sooo far away, curse my best friend who is probably already having fun with his friends somewhere, while I sit here on this really soft-carpeted floor, with a guy I most certainly don't know, with my comic books raining down!

"I-I'm so sorry!" The two boys apologized in unison, voices lacing together with concern.

"It's okay." The guy blurts out first. Proving that he is more capable than Zayn is.

Zayn took the time to examine the guy..

He wore a plain, white tank top that did not fail on showing his tan biceps. He wore black glasses that may be fake, or real. He wore blue jeans that hung around loosely on his waist and legs, and some black, busted up-looking converse. He had his brown hair up in a Mohawk that matched his whole look.

"I-I think I have to go now." Zayn muttered lowly, but hopefully not too low for this guy.

"Yeah. Me too." He replies and uses his palms that he settled on the ground to help him up. Zayn did the same thing.

When the two swiftly stood up, they bumped their heads together that sent them both hissing in pain and back of the ground.

"Ow!" The guy says, nursing the top of his forehead with a small, silly smile on his face, which he shouldn't wear on his face, especially when he just bashed heads with someone else.

"Um, sorry 'bout that." Zayn apologizes, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"It's fine, mate."

Then the two tried standing up once again, making a 101% sure that they don't give themselves head injuries in the process.

And as Zayn guessed earlier; this guy might judge him for his comic book addiction or somewhat. He was already scanning each and every item that lay sprawled all over the floor.

The raven sighed and picked up the books closest to him with his less-shaky fingers. Maybe the head-bashing made his fingers less wimpy now!

"..Y'know, Batman is my favorite, too!" The boy grinned proudly at the statement he just made. Zayn smiled back at him with half of his enthusiasm.

"Oh! My name's Liam." He says in a fast speed, the only thing Zayn understood was 'Liam'. "Zayn." He replied back, shaking the boy's-- Liam's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zayn. D'you need help?" He asks, gesturing all over their messy area. With five seconds of hesitation, Zayn nodded with a sheepish look in his eyes.

"C'mon then! Let's get to it!"

 

**~~~**

 

When they reached Zayn's room, Liam was already polka-dotted by his bullets of sweat forming on his forehead.

"..Uh, hey thanks, again." Zayn says with more enthusiasm now. Probably because of the joy of finally reaching his room with his favorite pastime books.

"Sure! No problem!" There he goes, grinning brightly up at him again like a child. Extremely contagious.

With nothing for Zayn to think about to talk to with Liam, the boy decided to speak up first with a low and unsure look,

"Um, hey.. I-If you wouldn't mind, maybe I could tag along and read these with you?"

And yes, Zayn would most like to just go; "Aww!" over at this ball of cuteness in front of him right now.

"Sure, Liam. Let's read these together!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos before you go!


End file.
